


Strip Chariot Cards

by monarchBaconator



Series: Diakko Continuity [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Diana and Akko are on a date, and Akko manages to teach her girlfriend how to play Chariot Cards! With a now equal-skill partner, Akko offers to make things more interesting.Gay shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Continuity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688653
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

"You did it!" Akko cheered for her friend.

"I suppose I did. I believe I am beginning to understand this game now." Diana and Akko are on a date of sorts, technically their first one. 

* * *

Days ago, after a lot of word vomit and several minutes of awkward silence, Diana confessed her love. Akko almost immediately responded by doing the same. A bit more awkward silence later, and Akko asked Diana to be her girlfriend. The answer, of course, was yes.

A day later, and the two of them are in the blue team dorm, sitting on the floor together playing Chariot Cards. Diana only ever had one card, which she gifted to Akko in her moment of weakness to cheer her up. She had never played the game before, only having been able to imagine what it must be like due to her lack of cards... and lack of friends to play it with.

Akko, on the other hand, had just about every card there was in her collection. Other than the one card she could never afford, every other slot in her card binder was filled, along with several copies of most of the common cards. She knew the rules like the back of her hand- which is practically a requirement with how little text is on the cards themselves. The obvious answer for their first date- at least to Akko- was to teach Diana how to play.

Diana had caught on pretty quickly, thanks in part to her natural inclination for strategy. "It's a bit like chess, in some aspects..." She had said after Akko explained the basic point of the game. Akko silently reminded herself to expose Diana to more games in the future...

It was fairly simple, once it came down to it. Each player had mana, each card requires mana to use. Cards can attack other cards using their first stat (which Akko had called 'offense') to whittle down the number of the second stat. (which Akko had called 'defense') Once a card's defense was at zero, the card was defeated. The ultimate goal, of course, was to reduce your opponent's defense to zero to win the game. Turns go back and forth until whoever had the superior strategy (and luck) came out on top.

The reason why the game was so complicated was due to the abilities of each card, allowing them to do more than just attack or defend. While those abilities seemed to not be written on the cards at first, Diana had slowly realized that some kind of magic language was imbued within them that actually did reveal their true abilities. Akko had merely memorized all of them as a kid by reading rulebooks.

It took Diana several attempts to do it, but on her fifth game against Akko, she was victorius. 

"You did it!" Akko cheered for her friend- No, her girlfriend now- not that she'll ever get used to thinking of Diana as dating her...

"I suppose I did. I believe I am beginning to understand this game now." Diana nodded sagely, putting her hand to her chin.

Diana is caught off guard by a sudden display of affection from her girlfrined; Akko's lips planted directly onto her cheek. "I'm so proud of you! Most people I've tried to teach this game lost like 10 times in a row and didn't even understand it then!!" Akko is always affectionate, but she's become even moreso around Diana. This is the 13th time she's kissed her girlfriend's cheek in the past 30 minutes- Not that Diana minds in the slightest.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" Diana blushes lightly, a loving smile on her face. Diana hadn't really returned the favor much at all- She gave Akko a kiss on the cheek when she arrived, but was far too nervous to do it again afterward. Even if they're girlfriends now, she's still a mess.

"Why wouldn't I?" Akko smirks, crawling over the cards laid out in front of them to get closer. Her eyes examine every feature of Diana's face, falling in love all over again every time their eyes meet. "You're so pretty..."

"A-Akko, please..." Diana bites her lip, her inhibitions making it hard to reciprocate, as much as she wants to. Everything about Akko is gorgeous to her, but something holds her back.

"Please what~?" Lucky for Diana, she doesn't need to take charge. Akko is more than happy to lead, kneeling on Diana's lap with her legs on either side. "Just say the word and I'll do it!"

Those words ring in Diana's head, destroying any semblance of self-control she previously had. "Please, never stop being mine." Akko's position on Diana's lap gives her the courage to finally reciprocate, pulling Akko closer by gripping the fabric of her uniform and hungrily kissing her on the lips. She's wanted to do this for a long time, but nothing she fantasized could ever have lived up to the real thing. She feels Akko more than willingly returning the kiss, her hands massaging Diana's shoulders.

Neither girl seems to know how to go any farther- or at least, neither of them have the confidence to part their lips. After a few moments, they pull back, each red in the face.

"Ah-" Akko is the first to speak, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the blush on her own cheeks. "I... really enjoyed that! You can kiss me whenever you want, okay?"

"Yes, I'll... keep that in mind." Diana's face is at least twice as red as the other's, having grown up with a lot more reservations about romance. "Perhaps we should get back to this card game?" Diana chuckles nervously, not feeling quite ready to spend the rest of the date making out.

"Hmm..." Akko looks down at the cards, then back to Diana, her hand against her chin with her forefinger and thumb pointing outwards. "What if... we make this game a little more interesting~? I mean, you know the rules now, so..."

"More... interesting?"

"Yep! Like... How about, we play some more games, and whenever one of us loses, we have to take off an article of clothing?" Akko's face is red even as she says it, but she doesn't even hesitate, fully trusting the duo is past the point where she'd be shot down rudely.

"D-do you intend to get me naked, Atsuko?!" Diana is predictably flustered by the idea... but not quite rejecting.

"I'll be getting naked too, if you can beat me!"

Diana hesitates, tension filling the air.

"...Right. You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

Losing the first game was not surprising. After all, Diana still has beginner's luck. Her hat comes off, carelessly tossed aside. She didn't need it anyway.

"Well, I think I definitely understand this game now."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be losing next!!"

* * *

Losing the second game was a bit more of a surprise. She tried so hard to win that one- she even predicted one of Diana's moves successfully, activating her own card t counter it... it just wasn't enough. She removed her boots upon entering the room, unfortunately, so she takes off her socks next.

"Wow... I've lost more today than I have the past few years combined!" Akko laughs it off.

"Mmmh, impressive record."

* * *

After the third loss- technically four in a row, counting the practice games- Akko is starting to get frustrated.

"How do you keep winning?!"

"I suppose I just have a good strategy. Or perhaps I'm on a lucky streak." Diana is playing coy, but she knows exactly what's going on.

"Grr... Okay, whatever, I'll win the next one!!"

"Forgetting something, dear?"

"...Right." Akko pulls her vest off, an indignant look on her face. She's still not revealing any extra skin, but she's nearly out of options to keep her decency.

* * *

Then, once again... Akko loses.

"How are you getting so lucky?!" Akko practically screams, her temper getting the better of her.

Diana responds calmly. "Weren't you the one who said luck doesn't matter in the long term? I believe four games would be a long term..."

"Y-yeah, but-!"

Diana stops Akko's protest by placing a finger over her lips. "You were the one who suggested this, remember? Besides, it's all just a game! We can stop whenever you want." She gestures to Akko's clothes with one hand. "However... If we start a game, I refuse to let you back down from the penalty afterwards. You'll have to stop beforehand. Meaning..."

"I understand." Diana is being perfectly fair, and that's the most annoying part of it. Off comes her tie.

"So... considering another loss will undoubtedly leave you revealing some skin... do you still wish to play again?"

"I'm not stopping on a loss!"

* * *

The risk Akko took was calculated- Surely she can't lose 5 real games in a row. All she wants is one win and she'll be done. She's bound to at least get lucky this game!

Unfortunately, Akko is terrible at math.

"You're cheating!"

"I am not! I'm a bit offended you would even suggest that..."

"This isn't fair! I've pretty much never lost this game ever, and suddenly I teach you how to play and you're already a pro??" Akko whines, her body deflating.

"I suppose it might seem a bit suspicious from your point of view, but I swear on our relationship that there is no foul play." Diana has a serious face as always, but she's giggling internally. She's an amazing strategist by nature, the synergy between cards understood like the back of her hand within minutes of understanding the rules- poor Akko, as she's discovered, only ever really won because nobody else knew the rules. She's kind of terrible at this game. 

"...Do I have to strip?"

"Again... You suggested this wager, and accepted it coming into the game." In reality, Diana wouldn't be upset at all if Akko were uncomfortable and pulled out- but she's well aware it's just a bit of anxiety in the way. Also, she really wants to see Akko naked.

Akko doesn't disappoint. She stands up off the floor where their card game had been going on, slowly unbuttoning her shirt from the top-down, revealing more of her cleavage with each button. "This is so embarrassing."

"If it makes you feel better, I am _loving_ this show~"

Akko pouts her lips and puffs her cheeks, the final button giving way for the shirt to hang loosely at her sides. Then, in one motion, she drops it behind her, leaving her upper body covered by nothing but a standard white bra. "Yeah, keep rubbing it in why don'tcha..."

"Oh, I intend to rub it in..."

"...Huh?"

"...Nothing! I said nothing." Now Diana is blushing, realizing she might have let one of her thoughts slip loose into her mouth just a bit too late. The sight of Akko's chest has her feeling all sorts of shades of gay... and just a little horny.

"Yeah, well... I hope you're happy. You get to see my bra, congrats. I hope you like it..." Akko is salty, grumbling under her breath as she sits back down. "Didn't even wear my cute bra today..."

"As I said, I love the view. I could get used to seeing it, truly." Diana's voice is almost musical with joy. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our date like this!"

"Who said we were done?"

"I'm sorry?"

"We're doing another game! Come on. I said I'm not giving up until I win!" Akko has that fire in her eyes again.

"You poor misguided girl..." Diana stares at Akko with hearts in her eyes, a dreamy expression taking over. That's the moron she fell in love with, alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Akko has been thoroughly trounced. After her already embarrassing losing streak, she lost another 3 games in a row. 

"One more!"

"Atsuko, you're-?!" Diana's face is redder than her girlfriend's, despite being fully clothed.

"I'm serious!"

"No! What do you even have left?"

"Uh..." She looks down at herself. She truly is completely nude. It only just now seems to hit her, she's been so aggressively trying to win she almost forgot why she wanted to.

Diana pushes the cards between them aside, approaching Akko and putting her hands on either side of her lap. "Dear. You've lost. But, if you'd like... I can offer you a consolation prize?"

"What kind of consolation prize?"

Diana's head is running wild. She has the girl of her affections in front of her, nude and willing- She wants to touch her so bad. She does. Her right hand pushes Akko backwards by her shoulder, crawling forward and pinning her to the carpet, hovering above her like a lioness and her prey.

"I-I think I like this prize already. Gosh, Diana..." Akko feels vulnerable, but she's not afraid. She wants Diana to do whatever she's planning. "You can have your way with me, if that's what you're thinking... hehe. You're really pretty."

"Just relax and let me have my fun. Perhaps another time you can return the favor."

Diana sighs a smile, leaning down to kiss Akko's forehead. Then she kisses once again, this time on the lips. Then again, on her jawline. She slowly descends down Akko's body, peppering a trail of kisses. She spends ample time around the shorter girl's chest, giving those adorable small boobs of hers all the attention they deserve. The sounds Akko makes in response only encourage Diana to keep going.

For a brief moment, Diana wraps her lips around Akko's peak, a soft kiss being enough to elicit a much louder whine than the others.

"You like that, hm?"

"Y-yeah. You can keep doing that... if you wanna."

Diana gladly takes the invitation, softly suckling with added vigor as if drinking nectar of the gods. Nothing comes out, of course- though Diana likely would've considered as much to be divine if it did. Moments later, she hears a desperate moan for more, punctuated with a voice crack on the only decipherable word: "Please."

Diana knows exactly what that means.

Down she goes, her trail of kisses from earlier continuing its path and leading her around Akko's naval, and eventually to her final destination. She pauses for a moment just to drink in the view.

"Gorgeous."

"Dianaaa... You're making me blush..." Akko looks away from her girlfriend, embarrassed by her own nudity again. "Are you gonna eat me out or what..."

"May I?" Diana cracks a smile, making Akko ask for it.

"Hhh... Please?" Akko's voice sounds desperate, and she definitely is.

"Please what~? Use your words, dear Atsuko." Diana knows exactly how much torture she's causing.

"Pleeeeeeaaaasseeeee.... I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I need you inside me DIana-" Akko even surprises herself with just how horny she is.

"Well~ If you insist."

Tongue makes contact with Akko's lips, a cursory testing lick more than enough to make Akko squeak in pleasure. Another few long torturous tongue lashings later, Diana plunges in, her own lips connecting to Akko's skin as her tongue pushes past the folds.

Diana is trying especially hard not to let her inexperience show- She's read about this before, but never actually done it. (Though the same could be said of Akko.) She follows the only advice she can remember, and writes the alphabet with her tongue. Akko really likes the letter C. Diana will remember that.

Akko's hand digs into Diana's hair, clutching her tightly and not letting go. "I-I'm gonna-aahh-" Her warning is immediately followed by a climax. Her head flips back, her legs shake, and a mess is made of Diana's face and the floor below them.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive." Diana frowns, shaking her head.

"Okay... I'll be glad to return the favor whenever you want, though! I mean it!"

"Thank you for understanding... I'm just not quite ready yet." Baring all for Akko would mean revealing a well-kept secret. One she has a hard time with people knowing.

_I'll have to tell her sooner or later... I just hope she's okay with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> You get no bonus points for figuring out Diana's secret in the comments.
> 
> You do get a smooch for reading my gay smut, though.


End file.
